


Roses

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, G O D im so happy to be writing this again, Kidfic, hello im back, ill add more characters as they become more prominent because i rly dont want to be That Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: Haven is so far away from home.Mira Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, First of Clan Lavellan, and mother, asks Leliana to retrieve some important cargo from her clan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, come one, come all, I'm finally rewriting this! I really want this to have some quality to it instead of it being rushed like my last attempt. I really love this story and these characters so hopefully I'll be able to do it justice. If you haven't read A Rose By Any Other Name, this is a rewriting of that (pls don't go read it the reason im rewritign it was because it was Bad)!

_ Haven is so far away from home. You must miss the people of your clan. _

Mira Lavellan stood in front of the war table, the chill of the Frostbacks making her hands shake as she pointed to the map. “I don’t think they would take kindly to your soldiers, Commander. The Dalish are wary of humans. No offense.” She grinned at the man. “Leliana, your scouts travel fast, yes? Black lotus is always useful for our herbalists. I’m sure they would appreciate the gesture.” 

The spymaster nodded. “I’ll send them on their way, then.” 

“I think that’s everything we can do for now. I need to rest for a while before I go back to the Hinterlands. Leliana, will you join me before you send your men off?” asked Mira as she started towards the door, holding it open for her. 

 

* * *

 

“Have you any family nearby, Leliana?” Mira asked as they walked around Haven.

“No, I don’t.” replied Leliana shortly. Mira didn’t push the subject. The two passed an open tent with a crying baby inside. A young girl, no older than 15, was trying to tend to it. She had no idea what she was doing.

“I wish you could just  _ tell me  _ what you need,” she groaned.

Mira stopped. “If I may?” she asked. The girl looked up at her, frightened. “Don’t worry, I can help.”

Reluctantly, the girl passed Mira the baby. “She’s my sister. We...lost our mother in the blast. I’ve taken care of her before but never without a bit of help.”

“I see.” Mira rested the infant on her shoulder and gently pat her on the back. After a moment, the baby calmed down and let out a surprisingly loud burp. “Don’t set her down right after a feeding, and remember to do this-” she demonstrated the movement “-fifteen minutes after she’s finished a bottle.” The child was presented back to her sister.

“Th-thank you, Herald.”

She smiled at the girl. “Mother Giselle can help you if she starts crying and you don’t know why. She’s usually in the Chantry.” She and Leliana began to walk away, but stopped. “My name is Mira, not Herald.”

 

* * *

 

“That was an impressive display, Herald.” Leliana said, “And as much as I enjoy your company, I have to ask why you took me from my work. I thought you wanted scouts sent to your clan.”

“I do,” Mira sighed. “I just-” Her words stuck in her throat. The cold wasn’t responsible for her hands shaking any longer.

“Are you alright? I can get Gis-”

“I’m fine.” said the elf, taking a breath to compose herself. “I brought you away from the table because I didn’t want to discuss this in front of many. Not until...later, anyway.

“I have a daughter still in the camp with my clan. I was supposed to go to the Conclave and return to her within a month, but...everything went to shit.”

“Why does this affect my scouts?” Leliana asked, her stoic demeanor giving way to a softness Mira hadn’t seen before.

“I can’t leave her all alone there. She needs me.” The words didn’t come out as strong as Mira expected them to. They scratched her throat and sounded like a creaking door. “She’s not as accepted as most of the children.” 

“You need my men to retrieve her, then?” asked Leliana. She was understanding in her tone. “I’ll let them know.”  
  


* * *

 

The eight days that had passed felt like years. Leliana’s soldiers were briefed and sent off the same evening, but it was a long way to the Free Marches. Mira kept busy; she helped refugees and closed small rifts in the nearby area. The wait was excruciating.

It was nighttime when the message arrived in the rookery. Mira hadn’t slept. The message stated that they were three days out, and the child was with them, happy as can be. She wept when she read it. 

Leliana had kept Mira’s secret faithfully. It was a matter of time before the rest of the Herald’s compatriots learned of the child, though. Mira knew surprising them wasn't the wisest course of action. She called a war table meeting early the next day.

“Good morning!” she said as her advisors arrived, more energetic than she'd been in weeks. She wasn't as formal in her posture, and, much to Josephine’s visible discomfort, was barefoot.

“Where are your shoes?” asked the ambassador. Mira could have  _ sworn _ her eye twitched.

“Uncomfortable. While I was with my clan, I rarely wore them unless we were travelling long stretches. I want to get used to the temperature.” Mira reached for a small mug she'd rested on the edge of the table. “Did I wake you?”

The sun hadn't quite crested the mountain peaks. The orange light of morning was the only thing illuminating Haven.

Josephine shook her head. “I've been up since before dawn working on various correspondences with Orlais.”

“You're a stronger woman than I,” Mira laughed, handing her the mug. “It's coffee. You deserve it.”

“You're quite happy this morning,” said Leliana. She arched a knowing eyebrow. “May I ask why?”

_ Traitor. _

Mira took a breath. “I was sent to the conclave with the intention of me returning immediately thereafter. I was needed by my clan. My keeper needed me to continue my study of our histories,” she paused briefly to quell the anxiety stirring in her stomach. “I was needed by my daughter.”

Josephine raised her eyebrows in surprise, but did not interrupt. Commander Cullen, however, did not have that degree of courtesy. “You have a child?”

“Leliana was kind enough to instruct her scouts to retrieve her along with a message from me to explain to my Keeper what’s going on. She’s about two and a half days out.” Mira’s calm tone did not betray the fear trying to choke her.

“What about the breach?” asked Cassandra. She had been quiet for whole meeting. “This is no place for a child.”

“I know,” Mira sighed, “but neither is that clan. Not for Rose.” She turned her head to Josephine. “I told you I was happy to be rid of my clan. Rose’s father was a city elf that lived in the city we had set up a few miles from. To spare you the details, my clan didn't approve of our coupling and because of that, they've never really accepted Rose as one of their own. She doesn't deserve that.”

No one said anything for a long moment. Josephine took a sip of the coffee Mira had given her. “I will prepare accommodations for her. How old is she?”

“Three.”

  
  


Another bed was put in Mira’s small cabin the evening before Rose was supposed to arrive. Mira was assured that Rose would be watched by the Chantry sisters while she was away on Inquisition business.

Rose was expected in the early hours of morning, before anyone in their right mind would choose to wake. So, Mira made her way outside the gates and laid down a ram’s skin blanket across a sizeable rock. She laid out two clay cups, a bag of spiced tea, and a kettle. Herbs from a pipe she was slowly drawing a breath from flavored the air around her. It was cold. 

Mira took in the beauty of the mountains around her. The peaks a dark shadow against the moonlit sky, the stars bright and comforting. She took time looking for constellations. She took the kettle and heated it with a simple spell.

It was a long time before anything interrupted her quiet meditation. The gates creaked open behind her. “May I join you?”

She turned around. Cullen stood before her, not in his usual armor, but a simple outfit for everyday activities. It was cold; Mira could see he was shivering. It seemed to affect him more than it was her.

“Of course, Cullen.”

Mira poured him tea in the mug she’d meant for Rose. “It’s late. Why are you out of bed?” she asked, making sure it was warm before passing it to him.

“I’m afraid I don’t get much sleep as of late, Heral-”

“Mira.  _ Please  _ call me Mira. I don’t think I’ve heard my own name more than twice the since the Conclave. It’s always  _ Herald this _ and  _ Herald that. _ I wish I could just be a person instead of...whatever I am.” She took a breath, and then a deeper one from her pipe.

“I know the feeling,” said Cullen. He took a sip of the tea. “What exactly are  _ you _ doing out at this hour, Mira?”

“Rose will be here at any hour; I don’t want her to arrive unwelcomed,” Mira answered. She offered her pipe to the man. When he raised an eyebrow, she explained, “It’s an herb that my clan preserved often. It helps with night terrors and anxiety.”

“Who said anything about night terrors and anxiety?”

“Who  _ doesn’t _ have night terrors and anxiety right now? I haven’t been able to close my eyes in peace since the Conclave.”

Cullen accepted the pipe, nodding in agreement. “There’s no matches.”

Mira pointed an index finger at him and grinned. “Do you trust me, Cullen?” A small flame appeared around the tip of her finger.

He blinked. “Does that hurt?” He asked, taking the offer. He used her magically lit finger to burn and inhale the smoke from the herbs.They made him cough.

“Not at all,” she laughed.

* * *

Rose arrived before the sun crested the peaks of the Frostbacks. She was tired, but happily chatting about the stories she’s heard to the scouts bringing her back. Drowsily, Cullen still sat upon the rock with Mira. He had his back to the path, and didn’t see the group come near.

“ _ Da’len, _ ” Mira whispered, sensitive ear twitching to the sound of her daughter’s voice. The mug that she’d filled more times than she could count almost clattered to the stone. She got up quickly and almost ran to the child, feet bare against the snowy ground.

“ _ Manae! _ ” screeched the toddler happily. She abandoned her escort of scouts and ran to her.

Mira dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the girl. “I missed you.” She took a breath that made her shake. “I missed you  _ so much. _ ” The girl laughed and gripped her mother’s clothes, chattering away in her ear about the travel back to Haven. She kept talking as Mira lifted her up and started walking her towards the gates.

“Who?” the toddler asked, pointing towards Cullen. When she didn’t get her answer quickly enough, she patted Mira on the cheek and asked again, “Manae, who?”

“Me?” asked the commander. He stood up and approached Mira and Rose. “I’m Commander Cullen, my lady,” he took her tiny hand and kissed it, “at your service.”

Rose burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re very charming,” Mira chuckled, “but Rose has had a long night. I think it’s time for bed.” She smiled at Cullen. “Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO SO MUCH to the lovely JENderqueer (@muertaXangela on twitter) for beta-ing this chapter!! you're gr8 <3

Rose adjusted nicely to Haven. Other children would run between the tents with her, and she got a fair amount of extra dessert by batting her eyelashes at the cooks. She liked to explore. Mira would carry her on her shoulders when she went to gather herbs close to the outer gates of Haven.

Mira’s travelling companions were of much interest to her. Iron Bull was quickly her favorite. He would buy her extra muffins and tell her grand stories of dragon slaying. He called her a Charger in training. It pleased Rose to no end.

Mira couldn’t enjoy Rose’s return to her for long. There were pressing matters in the Hinterlands; a Warden was rumored to be in the area and needed to be questioned. It broke her heart to leave Rose again.

“I won’t be long, I promise,” she swore, kneeling down to the toddler’s level, “I’ll bring you back something nice.” She wiped the tears from the child’s cheeks with her thumbs.

Rose nodded. “Ok.”

Walking away was excruciating. Mira could hear Rose sniffling behind her, doing her best to keep her composure. She was a blessing for that. Mira didn’t think she would be able to handle it if Rose were begging her not to go.

 

 

  


Haven was not well-suited for children, try as the Inquisition might. It was easy to wander & get seperated from caregivers, especially when you’re small and clever. Rose grew up amongst nature, her clan knowing where she is because they had eyes _everywhere._ She could explore happily and safely, occasionally being nudged in the right direction by one of the other elves. They kept her close to her clan while she was roaming.

She was steadier and faster on her feet than most of the other children her age, even the other elves; she was the only Dalish child in Haven. A few chantry sisters tasked with more than one unruly toddler was nowhere near the same as the watchful eyes of her clan. It was easy enough to slip away. Rose always was a quick learner.

Mira was in the Hinterlands investigating a Warden rumored to have taken up residence there. It was the first time she left Rose since reuniting with her, and it was not an easy departure. After Mira left, Rose cried for _hours._ The chantry sisters couldn’t get her to eat without her throwing tantrums, and Maker _forbid_ putting her down for naps. She was just as stubborn as her mother.

It was a sunny morning. The snow on the ground seemed to sparkle when looked at from the right angle. Spirits were higher than usual. The Singing Maiden was lively with music and laughter.

Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen were in the chantry discussing various matters of Inquisition business. Cullen needed more shields for his soldiers, Leliana had new reports of rifts near Redcliffe, things of that nature. It was a slow morning.

The doors behind the table swung open, a young, terrified-looking chantry sister standing in the doorway.

“The Herald’s child is gone.”

Josephine dropped her clipboard. “What do you _mean_ the Herald’s child is gone?” she demanded, “How did you _lose_ a child? How long has she been gone?” This was the most angry any of the others had seen her.

The girl in the doorway paled. “She wanders! I’d put the three I’m in charge of down for a nap, and after they was all asleep - I checked! - I went and got myself some tea. When I got back, the girl and her blanket was gone and the door was open! I swear I locked it on my way out, I did!”

“Have you checked with Varric?” asked Cassandra. She motioned for the others to follow her out the door. “She’s taken a liking to him.”

“Varric went with the Herald,” Leliana said, “as did The Iron Bull and Solas.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “She could be anywhere.” He turned to the frazzled chantry sister. “Make sure that everyone that isn’t doing something important is looking for her.”

The girl nodded and sprinted off.

 

 

 

Nugs were good at running. They had to be because they were small and tasty and lots of things tried to eat them. They didn’t mind Rose, as long as she was slow and quiet when she got close. She liked to feed them and watch them run around. Sometimes she ran with them, when she could get away.

Today it was cold, so she took her blanket with her. It slowed her down, but she’d rather have it than not. She laid it down on the snow and plopped down, sitting with her legs straight in front of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the leftover muffin she’d saved from lunch. Frowning, she remembered it didn’t have blueberries like she wanted. It was a bit squished, but it still tasted okay.

A squeak interrupted her makeshift picnic. She turned around to see a nug standing behind her in the snow, ears twitching.

“Do you want some?” Rose asked. She broke what was left of her muffin in half and slowly crawled closer to the creature. It sniffed her hand for a moment before accepting the snack. Rose moved to the corner of her blanket and watched as the nug hopped over, sitting next to her and nibbling on its treat. It made her smile. “Good, huh?”

The sun was in the very top of the sky, shining down on Rose, the nug, and the snow. She decided it was warm enough to leave her blanket for the nug. “Goodbye!” Rose said with a smile, deciding her next stop was the frozen lake. She listened to the sounds of her feet crunching the snow as she walked. One footstep in particular sounded uncannily like a fart, and she nearly doubled over laughing.

Closer to the lake, she heard voices.

“...guess she just wandered. Commander’s fucking _pissed,_ ” one said.

“How can you _not_ catch a toddler? She’s fucking three,” the other said. That voice yelled her name a few times.

She knew they would look for her, but she hoped that she would have more time before they got so close. She had to hide. She scurried towards one of the big rocks and put it between her and the people looking for her, just barely peeking around the corner to watch them. The two men talking were going the wrong way; they shouldn’t cross paths with Rose again.

The lake was pretty when the sun was this bright. Ice reflected the sun and when Rose put her hand over it, she could see tiny patterns in the light reflected onto her skin. She picked up a flat rock and tossed it across the frozen-solid water, grinning at the sound it made. Manae taught her that.

Feeling she’d gotten everything the lake had to offer, she continued on her exploration. She took the path around the lake and towards the trees away from Haven. That was farther than she’d ever been before. It was exciting. She’d been warned about bigger animals there, ones that didn’t want to be disturbed, but she figured as long as she was quiet she’d be okay. The trees got dense quickly, shielding Rose from the sight of her would-be rescuers.

A glimmer of blue took her eyes from the path ahead to the side of the trail. Rose picked up a blue rock and looked it over. It wasn’t quite a circular stone; it had fractures and chips taken out of its surface. It wasn’t flat like the ones to toss across the ice. She decided to put it in her pocket anyway. It looked nice.

“Rose.”

She turned around with a start. Behind her stood Leliana, and as nice as she was Rose still didn’t want to see her. “It’s time to go back now,” she said softly, crouching down and holding out a hand, “you’ve worried everyone.”

For a moment, Rose thought. She looked at Leliana’s hand, at her face, and at her bent legs. She didn’t _want_ to go back to Haven, there weren’t as many nugs or things to do. She liked it much better outside the gates. “No.” She turned around and _ran_ down the path, faster than she’d ever ran anywhere before. She could hear Leliana curse and start to run after her. Rose took a hard right turn into the trees, off the easily traversable path. She was small and quick; she might be able to outrun Leliana.

She grabbed one of the trees to turn sharply away from her captor, scraping her hand in the process. It stung and bled a bit, but she’d be okay. The frozen dirt underneath her feet was rough. Rocks and twigs poked at her heels and the cold was beginning to make itself known. Rose still didn’t want to go back.

Dense trees turned to bright snowy ground. Rose could still hear Leliana behind her, she didn’t have time to plan. The quickest route was down the hill and back onto the path, but it was too steep to run. With one quick glance behind her revealing that Leliana was just as close as she worried, Rose crouched, touched her forehead to her knees, and started to roll herself down the hill. She gained speed fast. If she weren’t running for her freedom, she would have gone back up the hill to do it again. But she was being chased, and this was no time to play.

Not knowing where the path would lead, Rose took a left. The dirt underneath her feet was warmer than the snow, frozen as it was, and she was appreciative for it. Three years of wearing shoes the amount of times she could count on her hands let her disregard the rocks and occasional twig, but she still hadn't gotten as used to the cold. She could hear two sets of footsteps behind her now, both getting closer.

Snow began to fall; she felt it in her hair melting onto the top of her head. Gray clouds made shadows over Haven. Rose could feel her legs getting heavier, and knew that she was slowing down.

“That's enough now,” said a voice behind her. She felt a hand grab her arm and came to a stop. “You are...very fast.” Cullen was breathing heavily beside her, keeping a firm grip on her arm. “You've had quite an adventure today, haven't you?” he asked.

Rose stuck out her lower lip in displeasure. She knew she’d been beat.

Snow was beginning to fall around them; some of it stuck to her hair. Briefly, she wondered how her abandoned blanket would do in this weather. Cullen and Leliana led her back to Haven’s chantry as clouds covered the sun, leaving behind a dull green glow.

Rose wondered where her mother was.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME THE FORMATTING GOT SCREWED WHEN I EDITED IT IM GOING TO EAT MY OWN TOE


End file.
